


Hood's 'Personal' Oracle.

by TLaw98



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd wrapped around Tim Drake's fingers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Jason Todd, Soft Jason Todd only with Tim though, oblivious Jason, oblivious Tim, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaw98/pseuds/TLaw98
Summary: Tim Drake, the third Robin, was forced to quit the vigilante life after his father, Jack Drake found out about it. That doesn't stop Tim to reach out to Oracle to play as her assistant. Oracle being Tim's 'pseudo' big sister who loves him, set him up with no other than the Black sheep of the Batfam, Red Hood. With Tim trying to help the Batfam but not wanting them to know about his new roles because of 'reasons', Tim needs liquid support more than he thought he needs. Where is Tim's coffee? or maybe Red Hood's the one screwed over this 'fated' meeting?





	1. Chapter 0.5 :  Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline, guys.

**5 years before Chapter 1 :**  
Jason 15 years old, KIA by Joker.  
Tim 12 years old, becomes Robin.

 **1 years before Chapter 1 :**  
Jason 20 years old, resurrected by Lazarus’ Pit.  
Tim 17 years old, almost KIA by Jason at Drake’s manor (changes the Titans Tower to Drake’s Manor because I’m probably gonna go insane if I try to put the Titans, already confused enough with the batfams.)

 **5 months before Chapter** **1** :  
Jason 21 years old, not so insane anymore & start patrolling together with Tim.  
Tim 18 years old, already starts developing ‘maybe not everyone deserves to be save and Jason’s way is okay.’  
Bruce absolutely have nothing to do with them patrolling together, as long as they don’t try to kill each other. All is fine.  
Tim quits Robin, Stephanie got the Robin. Jason and Outlaws travels.

 **4 months before Chapter 1** :  
Damian came, Dick gave Robin to Damian. Stephanie avoids Dick and Damian, while living at the Manor as Bruce’s adopted daughter and become Red Robin.

 **3 months before Chapter 1** :  
Jason came back to Gotham.

Note : Bruce didn’t go missing because of the Darkseid, Darth Vader or whatever is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promises timeline. The characters are scrapped. Because i have no idea how to make it so that it doesn't look like spoilers.  
> Maybe later.
> 
> See you1


	2. Chapter 1 : I'm not ready for this , Oracle. Why?

"Hey O, no one at the Clocktower right?" Tim tapped his comms  
   
"....Yeah. What's up?"  
   
Tim hesitated for three seconds or maybe fifteen seconds because of the pregnant pause from Oracle and the pain in his ankle.- _Damn you, nameless goon. Making me surprised that I tripped and twisted my ankle. So gonna curse the hell out of you_ -, Tim mumbles quietly.  
"Tim?" , Babs sounded worried.  
   
"Um. I twisted my ankle and Clock is the closest. Can I crash for a while? Please?"  
   
No answer from Oracle. That's like really weird. Tim can't help but found this situation really weird and yeah weird. Usually, Oracle never takes more than five seconds to answer Tim, no matter how busy Oracle is. Yeah, maybe today is just different but what it is? Did Tim miss something? Nothing big is happening at Gotham, wha--  
   
"Yeah, sure, are you really alright? Do you need someone to pick you up?"  
   
"Yes, I can manage - _I think_ \- and who are gonna pick me up?"  
   
"Red Robin?"  
   
Tim snorted, "Yeah, sure."  
   
"Oh. Are you sure you're gonna use that tone with me, young man?" Babs mocks. Tim knew Babs it's giving him that smug smirk that she usually gives Tim when she's the guilt trip him to do something.  
   
"Sorry, ma'am. Not gonna happen again." Tim quickly apologizes, start to walks again and try not to flinch everytime he uses his right foot. - _You can do it, Tim. You used to be Robin. This is nothing. Just one more block_ \- Tim's tried really hard to not pant really loud for Babs to hear. He tried to use a distraction to hide his panting, "So, is it just me or you did hesitate for a while when I asked about th--"  
   
"What? No no no, I'm just taking a sip of my coffee, you know thirsty and what not." Babs counters to Tim's discomfort. Something is not okay. Tim don't know if he needs to force himself to just go back at his house or maybe its really just his paranoid self is being ridiculous. "Okay..." Tim answers and passed that one block. Before Tim goes into the Clocktower, he checks his surrounding for the Bats and peoples, carefully slipped into the secret entrance. His ankle throbs and he want to bang his head to the wall from the pain. Standing in front of the lift, Tim pushed the button and wait for the door to opens and goes inside, putting his hand on the wall to support his weight from the ankle and sighing loudly, craning his head up.  
   
*ding* The elevator door opens and Tim cranes his head back, only to saw Jason in his Red Hood's regalia , -no wait- only his pant and his body armor half stripped that show his bleeding shoulder, sitting at Babs' loveseat couch in front of him is Babs' coffee table and the 'first aid kit' for the vigilante. Jason's eyes met him and go wide, probably match Tim's wide surprised eyes too. The elevator's door is closing again and Jason scream, "Tim?! Hey, wai-."  
   
Tim jumped and panicked, about to push the close door button only to push the open button. Jason, to Tim surprises, pushes and runs to the elevator door and smacks his hand to the elevator door to prevent it to close, Jason's hand grab Tim's biceps and yanks him to the Clocktower living room.  
   
"Shit shit shit, where is Oracle? Wha-.. wha-," Tim panicked, starts asking or tries to.  
   
Jason grabs Tim's shoulder lightly, not that it helped Tim to not flinch because of the touch. Jason winces because of Tim's response and said, "Hey hey Tim, calm down. I can go if my presence bothers you but," Jason looks down to Tim pale face and eyes that dart everywhere but him. "Hey, Repl-- Tim, are you okay?" Jason's asks, his sounds have that worried tone on it, but of course, Tim doesn't realize it. Tim is busy with not hyperventilate himself to death.  
   
Tim is not answering Jason. Jason's right shoulder hurts, he needs painkiller but Repla-- Tim... how long has it been since he last saw him? While Jason busy himself wrecking his brains over their last meeting - _that little diner, Tim's laughing because of his jokes and probably that day which Jason finally realized "Tim's nice and yeah I want to do this again_ \- and tries to not winces because of his shoulder. Tim goes down his knees and starts breathing really hard like he's running a marathon. Jason almost hits Tim with his knees because of this, - _Thank god_ \- Jason goes down too and cupped both of his hands to Tim's face.  
   
"Okay, Tim. Babs is out, not too long ago. Five minutes give and take." Jason spokes too quickly, that doesn't stop him to speak again. "And I will get out of your way, asap. But I need you to answer my question, are you okay?"  
   
"I..I'm not. My ankle hurts and.. and." Tim answers, eyes still unfocused and he wants to bolt out, but he probably gonna break his leg. - _Hell, what the fuck, Oracle? This is so not cool. Calm down, Tim. Calm down!!_ \- Tim's inner voice is everything but helping. Tim yelps when Jason suddenly princess carry him to the loveseat. Jason crouched, push Tim's right sneakers & sock off and bottom pant up. Jason winces when he saw the bruises ankle, silently Jason straight up goes to the kitchen to take a towel wrapped with ice cubes and starts taking care of Tim's ankle. Tim's mind is blown. - _What even..?_ -  
   
Tim and Jason are silent the whole time until Jason finished with Tim's ankle and starts with his own shoulder. Tim still doesn't know what to do, eyes still darting everywhere but Jason and remain silent, until he listens to Jason string of cursing. Tim's eyes finally go to Jason and taking a long breath. "Umm. Do... Do you need my ...," Tim stopped in the middle and Jason whipped his head to Tim side, surprises. Another silence... Jason finally answers, "Yeah... Yeah.. please." Jason give Tim the first aid kit, Tim takes it and starts doing the cleaning, applying the medicine, stitches and relying on his brain muscles, probably not the best idea but the job is done but Jason didn't complain or winced so Tim just goes silent again. Finishing Jason's stitches, Tim gives the kit back to Jason. Jason busies himself with putting the kits back and clears his throat before saying, "Thanks... I will go now..." - _Please, please says something_ -  
   
Tim jumps and half-screams "No no no! Wait.. you don't need to, I will go, I.. I just came here to ..you know, my ankle and.. and." - _What is this? Why can't I finish my sentences like a normal person, yeah Jason did try to kill me, but before this happens we have been civil to each other. And he takes cares of me just now_ -  
   
"You don't look comfortable with me around Tim, its okay I understand." Jason stands up and starts putting his armor back.  
   
"No! Its... I'm sorry, I'm just surprises and umm.. long time no see?" Tim winces when his voices break at the end.- _Real smooth Tim. Real freaking smooth_.-  
   
Jason doesn't know if he supposed to be amused or ignores Tim. Another awkward silence, - _Why are we so awkward now?_ \- "Yeah... So how are you? I thought...you quitted?"  
   
Tim cranes his head down and starts picking a stray strand of his hoodie before answering Jason in small voices. Jason won't hear it if they're not sitting side by side, close enough but far enough to not touch each other, "Not my choices."  
Jason whipped his head again, another whip, Jason probably would break his neck. "What do you mean?" Jason asks surprises and is there anger in his voice? Tim's not so sure. His Bat-training has been off for a while. Probably from all the school assignment and his ... freedom. Tim just kind of resigned himself to ever meet the other Bats anymore which is stupid because he obviously didn't leave Gotham after all of this. Overestimating the power of fate, he thought by putting off the Bats trackers and avoiding all the superheroes community would make him normal. But no, Tim just thought - _Hey, Oracle is cool maybe I can become her ghost or something. I believe in Babs, she would help me and you know. won't bail me out to the Bats_ \- and look at this, Tim and Jason at Clocktower sit side by side, yeah talking awkwardly.  
   
"Huh? You didn't know? I thought its already breaking news at the vigilantes/superheroes community, you know, New Robin its a girl or wait, its a boy again." Tim deadpanned.

  
"Well, I'm not really a superhero and I'm a lone-wolf, am I? And still in "not talking to other Bats other than Babs" mood,"- _or maybe you're avoiding me and I still don't know why , I miss you_ \- Jason quickly shakes his head, does quote gestures and continues, "Seriously Repla-- Tim, what the fuck happened? How long it is since we meet each other?  I thought its weird but yeah... I just thought maybe Daddy Bat said something about don't go near the murderer named Jason Todd again or you have gone undercover."

  
Tim sneaked a glance to Jason and goes back picking another strand of his Hoodie, "My dad found out, goes to Batman and starts a screaming match with Bruce. It's ridiculous. Yeah so I give Robin to Stephanie and all," Tim raises his hands up when Jason opened his mouth to asks/screams at Tim for the Robin things , Tim don't know and obviously misses Jason's glares and worries expression, Tim continues his stories anyway , "I never thought I'm going to do this again," Tim emphasize it by rounding his hands to the Clocktower and Jason's eyes follows the hand , - _its slender and pale_ -, shaking his head and Jason darts his eyes to Tim's face, Tim is still busy with his hoodie. "You can't just turn off your Bat-Training .., some of it may be. I did tried to becomes normal , but something feels off, honestly I don't know why I asked Babs but she just rolls with it. Sometimes I become Oracle without you guys knowing , voice modulator and all." Tim smiles for a second, bites his lip, Jason wants to see it again and its distracting. "Its been 5 months now since we last seen each other, Jason."  
   
"Huh, so you're not replacement anymore and you managed to put off Bats' trackers?" Jason winces because that's obviously not what he's trying to say. Jason knows Tim is capable of turning off the trackers and goes off somewhere, Tim's rich and talented with the Bats things. But,- _cursed you, brain or mouth_.- it been too long and Jason doesn't have other things to say, too ashamed to say something comforting because of Tim's Robin gig even though they...kind of been friendly with each other for a while and Jason don't know about Tim. - _No, its all on you, Jason. You can just ask the Bats but no you decided maybe assuming things would be the best_.-  
   
Tim faces hardened and glares at his hoodie, "Yeah not a replacement anymore. With Babs' help, the trackers yes, it's off. The Bats probably thought I moved or goes overseas for college or something. I did make a deal with Babs, I will go around asking things that she can't and no Bats tailing me, pretending I'm no one." Tim said and with a long and resigned sigh, Tim sinks to the loveseat.  
   
Jason sighed, "Wow, this is ... alright, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, this is like really awkward. You're...," Jason clears his throat before continuing," Can I know why you don't want to meet the others? And you said your dad doesn't let you become Robin again, but you're here in the middle of.." Jason glances at the clock below the mounted TV in front of them, its 3  in the morning. "Morning..? Am I missing a point here?"  
   
Tim snorted, "I know right. I don't know...Call it petty or whatever it is. Its kind of me being mad at the Bats I guess. I thought... you know, I quit this gig Bats would yeah sure, enjoy your freedom, Tim, I believe in you. But no, he put a lot of trackers like ridiculous amounts of trackers at my house and basically everything, I swear that time if I found a tracker at my clothes, pants or underwears I'm so gonna flip shit. But yeah nothing so thanks god. It hurts...Dude, is he that scared about me babbling out your guys' identities? And about my Dad, I don't understand myself. He goes mad at some point and goes flying everywhere without me, again. Hey, can I ask for a favor?"  
   
Jason's eyes go wide before he asked, "Favor?"  
  
"This...don't tell anyone. Please?" , Tim looks at Jason with puppy eyes or maybe Jason just imagining things.  
   
"Yeah, of course, of course... no big deal. I'm...sure I won't tell a soul." Jason answers.  
Tim smiles at him and its really distracting Jason. The sits around for a while, enjoying the silence and each other presence.  
  
"So, what are you doing here? I doubt you're here just for first aid kit." Tim asked suddenly. Tim focused on the TV now, looking for the remote for background sounds or something, Tim doesn't know why and just hopes for the situation didn't become awkward again.- _Please, please_ -  
"Have some cases that lead to nowhere, thought O can give me a hand or two. Got into a fight before arriving here. Bitch does it hurts." Jason answers before hesitating to asks, "So, how about you? The ankle..."  
"Follow a trail about some drugs being sold by Two-Face goons, they're doing it without Two-Face. Though maybe they need a hand to call their boss so I did just that. And....one of the goons spooked me, the rest is history. Its embarrassing, this is what I told you about some of the Bat-training got turned off." Tim finishes with a groan, drags his hand across his face.  
Jason chuckled, never thought Tim would tell his story with such honesty to him. "You need training again, Tim. With you going around again with the stalker things. I must say that you're out of mind or just an idiot, you don't want to meet the others but still runs around and doing this Oracle's job."  
  
"Thanks for the compliments." Tim deadpanned and continues " I still have my tricks from before. I tried to avoid the Bats and..you when I'm out." Tim looks down and again, missing the hurts expression that Jason flashed for three seconds before Jason just sighs and asked, "Why? I thought we...have been I don't know partners or maybe ... something..."  
Tim bites his lips before answering, "I don't know. I'm really sorry, its just...i'm ashamed that this happened."  
"Hey, it's cool. I just thought maybe..., whatever it is, forget it. Can you help me with my cases?" Jason asked, putting his disappointed feeling aside. He finally meets Tim, that's' all that matters, ashamed feeling aside for asking help - _He's the Red Hood, god damn it. Help is a big NO_ \- as long as Jason can spend sometimes before Babs back. He misses this feeling.  
   
Tim heart its pounding like really hard inside, it doesn't stop Tim for smiling though and answers, "Yeah! Of course, what do you need?" Tim shuffled around and reach for the tablet at the coffee table, its Babs, but hey, he's an Oracle too so maybe it's his too. What Babs don't know won't hurt her. Tim and Jason talks for hours, without realizing the times, the forgotten coffees that Tim usually needs and Babs isn't returning to the Clocktower. Both of them passed out with Tim's head at Jason's left shoulder with Jason's cheeks at Tim's head, in the middle of watching the surveillance record of some drugs containers from somewhere, later though they will found out.  
   
Unknowingly that Babs' its watching them from the living room surveillance camera at his father's house and smiling. Babs makes sure no other Bats visits the Clocktower with 101 excuses. Sick of their things with dancing around each other. Tim have been not so subtle kept asking about Jason and vice versa ever, Babs knew they've been hanging around before Tim quit Robin. Even though they keep neutral faces and avoiding questions when Babs asked why. Feeling proud of her actions, Babs let them be and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... um this is definitely not my first time writing a fanfic from the Batman universe. Yeah, my fourth time and hopefully I don't mess it up and go deleting fanfic again.  
> And yeah, the timeline is a bit... messy, to be honest, I'm a stranger with Batman's comic, all my knowledge about Batman is from fanfic (ao3 & Tumblr) and Wikipedia so no Easter Eggs guys. Don't bother looking from it.
> 
> English isn't my first language, I suck at grammar so feel free to comment and give me some correction / advises. Just please don't bash me. I'm a fragile little thing probably gonna broke my heart and delete this fanfic *not a threat*.  
> I need help on beta or maybe share some ideas for the next chapter. Feel free to contact me at twitter: @chibimajo98
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 2 :  Its weird, maybe its just me who thought it that way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Cue awkward breakfast, ride to home, brotherly bonding from a certain Dick and another ride to the two months before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This fanfic survives the deleting doom. Oh gosh oh gosh. Please don't be confused guys. Absolutely too overexcited for this fanfic, been thinking that i should probably update once per week but the ideas, gosh.  
>  I'm going to be 100% honest to you guys, i have absolutely no idea about this fanfic, two chapters was done without plot map or whatever plans that i don't have.
> 
> And hey, now, i just have an idea on making a timeline and introduction to the characters, because apparently the characters are too OOC and i'm actually changing some of their relationship. No promise though. If i'm confident enough that the timeline and intro won't confused you guys i will update it. But... well let's see how my life rolls.
> 
> Thankyou very much for those who gave me kudo and comment, as always comment/advise/idea/offer for a beta its really appreciated.  
>  See you!

Babs woke up from her slumber because she might be Oracle but still,  she needs to pee. Wheeling herself to the toilet and did the deed. Babs saw her laptop at the bedside table, showing Tim and Jason…sleeping together or more like cuddling. Babs barely manage to not coo at the sight, Tim snuggled atop Jason, curled on Jason’s chest, head tucked beneath the chin. Of course, Babs fast as lightning screenshot the sight and save it for blackmail Tim. And goes back to sleep.

 

  _*beep beep beep*_

 

“Ugh, god damn it. The fuck is that?” Jason groaned, dragging his hand across his face. Something feels weird - _what is this warmth at my chest-_. Jason’s back hurts, why is it his bed feel so hard? Huh, even Jason’s mattress at his most awkward decorated safe house isn’t this hard. Jason cranes his head down to his chest, curious about the warmth. All Jason see it’s mop of black hair, smells like sweat but still with some citrus shampoo. And Jason’s brain caught up,  its Tim, how is their position changes like this? Jason want to knows and at the same time want to scream at these situations. But before Jason can do anything about Tim and his mentality, Tim starts to shift.

“Hm. Ugh, shut up...” Tim mumbles mindlessly and starts to rubs his face at Jason’s shirt. Jason freezes – _Thank god I changed to a t-shirt_ _or Tim’s gonna get fried from the electrocutions_ -  and Tim doesn’t seem about to stop rubbing his face. It's adorable, Jason wants to just melt with this activities but his morning wood…. – _Dead kitties dead puppies, please please don’t freak  Tim out, please please_.- Jason tries to will his morning wood to not get too excited. – _Damn hormones_ -

“Ugh...Jay?” Tim sits up and looks down, trying to comprehend why it is so warm and what is below him, Tim’s eyes go wide and start to scrambles to get up from Jason’s glorious body. “I’m so sorry. I don’t…ugh mean anything.”Tim tries to defends/whatever it is, the flush that creeps Tim’s face to his neck  is anything but helping. Jason is torn between embarrassed or starts cooing because Tim’s just so damn cute.

And for two minutes, both of them sit down side by side knees touching. Trying to calm their hearts to normal heartbeats, not a marathon heartbeat.

“Breakfast?” Jason said, breaking the awkwardness that seems can’t disappear from early morning.

“Yes, please.” Tim answers.

They both stand up at the same time, Jason walks first to the kitchen with Tim following behind him. Jason checks the cabinets for the breakfast and Tim go right away to the coffee maker.

“You’re gonna share that coffee right?”Jason asked from the toaster, apparently, Babs isn’t one of the normal people who stock the stuff that they ate. The only breakfast Jason can make with Babs’ stuff is toast with peanut, chocolate and jelly jams, there are lots of cereal, - _Dick-_. Jason didn’t even bother with asking Tim about breakfast, he knew enough about Tim’s preferences from their ‘something’ outing from before.- _Ah the good old days-_

Tim chuckled, “You wish.”Still, Tim brought out two cups and pours the both of them a cup of coffee. Jason hummed and smiles to himself at the domestic activities they did right now. After Jason finished with the toasts, both of them settled themselves at the floor, again. The clocktower is small, but big enough for office than home, too much furniture means troubles with running away, friendly wrestling between ‘siblings’ and Babs’ wheelchair.

Tim and Jason ate silently, with Tim once again trying using the TV for the distraction, surfing the channel between morning cartoon and news. In the middle of eating his third toast, Jason darts his eyes to Tim, look straight between Tim’s eyes and asked, “So, um… are you going back? Or... staying here?”

 Tim, in the middle of spreading his peanut jam to the toast, stop and look at Jason before going back to spreading the jam – _Jesus Christ , why is Jason looking straight at him and why is he looking normal unlike Tim who probably looks like zombie, ups sorry Jason no pun intended. So unfair-_ “I’m going back, staying here for too long isn’t really a good idea. Someone’s bound to come here every now and then.”

 Jason hummed between his toast, tries really hard to sound cool and asked, “Want a ride? I have a spare helmet.”

 Tim is a heartbeat away to not chokes on his toast, because Jason just asked him if he wants a ride back. _–Yes, yes and absolutely yes-,_ “Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, I won’t be asking if I don’t want to.”Jason hides his smile in his cup of coffee, it’s just the right cup of coffee for Jason, not too sweet not too bitter. The butterflies in Jason’s stomach is multiplying from the comfort and the fact that Tim knows Jason’s taste on coffee.

 Both of them take turns on using shower, Jason first, excusing himself with he has a lot of things to pack, not a lie though, he obviously can’t go around with his Red Hood armor, the red bat symbol can be hidden with his jacket but his shoulder isn’t really friendly with his armor for now and the jacket is torn at the shoulder side. – _Damn,it’s not his favorite but still, if he can save it why not-._ Jason shower quickly and let Tim take his turn for the shower while Jason packs his armor using reusable shopping bag, not the best choice, well beggar can’t be a chooser. You don’t expect Red Hood going patrol with backpack or duffel bag – _okay the duffel bag with heads obviously doesn’t count-_ around, right? Jason put on his white henley and Red Hood pants, the pants its clear of any questionable liquid and substances so, no big deal. The Bats have spare clothes at the Clocktower.

 Tim emerges from the bathroom not too long ago still wearing his clothes from before, - _obviously not being a Bat anymore means no spare clothes at the Clocktower and borrowing others are bad ideas. Too much risk for Tim and questions for Babs, Tim absolutely have no intention to meet the Bats, yet or ever_ -, just enough of time that Jason finished packing his armor, upon seeing the shopping bag, Tim’s eyebrow raises to his hairline and his face clearly have the“ _Really?”_ expression on it. Jason just shrugged his shoulder and regretting it because of the injury. Tim just shakes his head and grabs his belongings. Both of them start walking to the Clocktower elevator, with Jason being mindful with his pace because of Tim’s ankle. Jason pushes the button to the basement and leads Tim around the basement to his bike. Its Tim’s first time looking at it in close distance, he can’t help but whistle on it. It’s a custom Harley, being bike enthusiast and a person with curiosity big enough to want to open everything he can get. Tim misses his Robin’s bike.

Jason looks at Tim with something between fond and amused while opening the bike chair to get the spare helmet out for Tim, “It’s not your first time looking at it” Jason added “ what’re you doing?” while Tim starts circling around the bike, fingers dancing around the bike’s everything. Tim almost crouches to touch the beast’s machine.

Tim answers with a shrug, “It’s my first time this close with this beast, before its just a pass by before we go racing, after that, I’m busy with avoiding things and peoples. Ugh I want to drive it, Jason.”Tim finished the sentences while tilting his head up and look at Jason with pleading eyes.

Jason swallowed hard, give the spare helmet to Tim and quickly wear his helmet to avoid Tim’s eyes, one more second he would probably answer with, “Yes sure, babybird.”He instead answers Tim, “Yeah, no Bab--…, Tim, probably next time.”, the babybird almost slipped. Jason thank every divine above that he didn’t. Being awkward again is everything that Jason wants to avoid for now.

 

Tim just chuckled and straddled the bike after Jason, holding Jason around the waist. Jason doesn’t ask anything about Tim’s residence believing Tim is going to lead him one way or another. Tim is, of course, lead him but squeezing his waist tighter and pointing the road. Two turns, multiples blocks, and alleys. They arrived in front of the Brownstone, which now Drake’s  household instead of the Drake’s Manor, fearing that Tim would go back to Bruce, Tim’s father opted to sold the manor and moved to the Brownstone, which is the upper side of Gotham side.

 

Removing the helmet, Tim shakes his head and try to ruffles his hair back to a more ‘decent’ style to no avail. For a while, Tim and Jason just stare at each other before Jason asked in hasty voice, “We’re gonna meet again right? You know, with now I knew about your home, I might need your help again, or maybe we can grab a bite, you know, sometimes, Its okay if you don’t want it though no pressure whatsoever-“

Tim interrupted the moment by shoving Jason the helmet, smiling and answers, “Yeah, of course. I want it, text me?”

“Huh?" Jason stares at Tim wide eyes, he might know bit and bits about hacking but, hacking a bat is a different story, he doubts Dick can manage it too.

Tim just gives Jason that little smirk that Jason misses so much before answering, “I will text you. See you soon Jason and thanks for the ride.”

Jason smiles back and starts driving back to his safe house. Tim goes into his house with a grin so wide that he wears until he reaches his bedroom and flops head first to his bed, still grinning and sighing softly Tim hugs one of his pillows tightly and kicking his legs until he falls asleep.

Arriving at the safe house, Jason unconsciously humming from the entrance until he goes in to the apartments, stripping out his armor and jacket from the shopping bag, Jason finally notices someone is at his safe house or more specifically his kitchen, Jason whirled right away only to meet the “Dick” of the Bats.

 

“What’re you doing here, Dickhead?”, Jason growled.

“You’re humming.” Dick’s face shows surprised and amused. Jason doesn’t like it either way.

“I did not.”Jason answers right away, he’s surprised too that he hummed all the way and compromise himself for not noticing Dick. – _fucking hell.-_

“Did too.”Dick sing-song the answer like a dick he is.

“I did not.”Jason good mood is ruined.

“Did too.”Dick the ever persistent guy, once again answer it.

Jason groaned and drags his hand across his face, “Look, Dick,  I’m tired and really don’t appreciates you inviting yourself to my safe house. Now can I ask and please answer me truthfully, what the fuck are you doing here?”Jason half-growled , glares and asks Dick.

Dick winces for a second, but quickly recovered from it, its Jason usual tone to Dick, not that Dick is too happy about it. Dick school his face to be half-smiled and acted like he doesn’t care about Jason’s tone – _He does-_ before he answers, “You know, taking care of my brother and-”

Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes before Dick finishes his sentences, Dick continues anyway, “maybe offering my help with your cases?”

Jason dragged himself to the kitchen to make some tea, he needs excuses to not answer Dick, he just knew it Dick is gonna ask something about everything or whatever it is that makes Jason angry. Jason doesn’t want to ruin his own good mood just because of this little thing. Jason is changing to be better, for him or whom he doesn’t know _–for Tim.-_

“Done it.”

“What? How?” Dick is absolutely surprises.

“What do you mean how?” Jason turned and glares at Dick before back looking for his ‘tea kit’

“No no no,  it’s just you know… you haven’t really spent time inside to do the researching, you have been patrolling nonstop since…- _You came back from Outlaws’ adventures and that time with Bruce at the cave_ \- the last time we meet at the cave, tw- wait, three weeks ago?”Dick said

Jason grunted and continuing his search, shouting ‘yes’ in his head when he found his pot and the tea filter, Jason like tea from the leaves, not the sachet one, excuse you.

“Jason, can’t you, ugh… just talk to us maybe not me or whatever. You have been radio silence for a while, I… we’re worried and I’m trying to mend whatever can be mended between us.” Dick thinned his lips for a while before tilting his head up and sighing softly, before adding “Please.”

Jason knew he probably acts like an asshole, but hey it’s not his fault, no one told him about Tim. While he thought maybe he and the Bats are on the friendly term one of them would tell him about the big news knowing that Jason did patrol together with Tim and all, he knew the news from spoil- wait, Red Robin now, - _Gosh_ , _why is everyone taking his names?-_  it seems with the Bats, once you’re outsider you are always an outsider no matter what you try to make amends or anything, not that Jason did any of that or maybe he did. He wants Bruce approval again after Damian. – _Hell, the kid is worse but, yeah blood son, my ass_ -. Well, Dick is nice enough to at least make effort, probably guilty because of Tim, - _Brothers_ -, he snorted.

“A friend helps.” Jason answers noncommittally.

“Wh –“, Dick opens his mouth before stopping while Jason just raises his eyebrow, hoping that Dick takes the cue for “Okay. I won’t ask again”, but no he just raises his eyebrow too, like challenging Jason to not answer.

Jason did the deed, excuses by doing his tea super slowly.

“Jason…”Dick pleaded while he might not be the best brother in the past. He’s trying this time with Jason.

“Ugh… it’s a friend Dick. Stop being so fussy, what? Are you trying to say I don’t have a friend? Yeah sure, whatever. Can you now…Ugh…”, Jason groaned and drag his hand again “Its...Oracle, okay? Happy now? There, now you know I still talk to Babs, now, can you please leave.”Jason absolutely won’t tell the Dick about Tim no matter what kind of pleading Dick is making with his face or whatever.

 Dick just sighed and tries, “Jason, do you need help? Like patrolling, someone to watch your back.”

Jason glares at him before spitting, “Yeah, sure. And what? After patrolling with me for a while, you guys go retired? Disappear? Undercover? And left me alone without someone watching my back, when I’m used to having one? Not gonna happen again, Dickhead. Once it’s enough and why bother, oh yeah, sure, probably for Damian to ease himself and kill me when I lower my sense of security while waiting for my partner.”Jason ended his sentences with snorts.

Dick open and close his mouth, trying to answers and defend the Bats, but before Dick can say anything. Jason just sighs loudly enough, “Whatever, Dick. If you don’t want to go, I’m out of here. Just put the security back.”, Jason swallowed all of his tea in one gulp, dumps his ‘tea kit’ to the sink and starts walking back to the bedroom to changes.

“Wait! I will go, but… Jason, we don’t mean that. We thought Tim will tell you himself an-.”

“Oh? Now you’re blaming Tim for not telling me?”

“What? No, don’t put my words against me you know I don’t mean that. Its private matters we thought maybe Tim-“Dick counters as soon as possible.

But Jason just slammed the bedroom door and locked the door. Dick did say he’s gonna go. So Jason will hide on his bedroom, it’s a coward way but he definitely has enough Dick or any Bats for today. He still bitter with Bruce and now… the other Bats too. Well, Tim is a little shit too for not telling him, but Tim probably has reason whatever it is. The Bats are wrong. _–Damn, Jason’s so screwed with how he keeps defending Tim.-_  
  
_Two months before now.  
Jason just came back from Prague doing some cleaning with Kori and Roy, excited to patrol with Tim again after going overseas for three months, Tim did say, “Man, I’m so gonna missed our patrol now. Who’s gonna be my chaperone when I want McFlurry at 2 a.m?” Jason did have doubts going with Outlaws or staying with Tim, but it been a while Outlaws go outing together. So, Outlaws, it is._

_Jason wait for two fucking weeks for Tim to show up at their usual spot, they never text each other, they just knew where to meet, they just clicked together like that even without comms and one of the reasons Jason like patrolling with Tim, they just do well together without a lot of shit dings or whatever it is. Well, that just patrolling together. They don’t really have time to meet or go out together as ‘normal’ person with Tim being a high school student, so the phone number is… not important enough. Jason’s really regretting their choices on their decision with exchanging phone numbers. Jason tries the comm., no answer. He finally decides to swing by Tim’s territory after the first three days of no Tim, saw some of the Bats patrolling Tim’s territory and Jason is confident as hell to said that the Bats notices them. But decide to ignore him, Jason isn’t hurt about it, absolutely not. –Maybe a bit-. “Fuck it.”Jason changes his frequencies to Oracle, “O, where’s Robin?”, Oracle barely a second and answering, “With Nightwing.”._

_Surprises by the answer, Jason is silence for a minute before asking back, “What? What do you mean? Do B changes my patrol partner without telling me? What the fuck?”_

_Oracle is silence for a moment before finally answering, “Oh. You mean Tim, he quits. Wait, why are you asking Tim? Bat-”_  
“No, he didn’t tell me. What the fuck? What happened? Wait, you know what. I’m gonna asks B myself.’  
“Wait, Jason! You’re misunderstanding the—“ Babs counter only to have Jason turn off his comm. Jason is rude like that when he’s mad.

_Jason rushed to the Cave, still having some of the authority to go to the Cave._

_Jason brakes his bike hard enough for the bike to makes a mark on the Cave floor, sprinted, removed his helmet and slams his hand to the Batcomputer where Bruce is busy doing something, “Did you fired him?”There are the only ones at the Cave, its empty enough for Jason’s voice to bounces around the Cave._

_“No, Tim quit by his own.”Bruce answers without sparing Jason a glance._

_“Bullshit!”Jason snarled. “He’s my partner! And no one tells me about this. What the fuck?”_

_“ It’s doesn’t concern you that Tim quit by its own or because of me.”_

_Jason opens and closes his mouth three times before shaking his head and scoffed. He wants to punch something, Bruce face to be exact. But Jason was done with this, Tim’s his partner for fucks’ sake and no one even bother to tell Jason about this. Oh my fucking god. Jason put his helmet back and goes back to his bike only to be greeted by the Nightwing and the newest Robin, Damian Wayne._

_Jason doesn’t spare more than two seconds glance to them, straddling his bike and go full throttle out of the Cave. Jason goes as fast as his bike can, straight to the Clocktower to meet and ask Oracle, the only Bats, Jason tolerate enough now that Tim quits. Oracle unsurprised by this just sighed before launching to Oracle’s story time about Tim quits without reason – Jason might be reckless but stupid isn’t him, he knew Oracle is hiding something- , Stephanie / Spoiler / Red Robin donning the Robin suit for 1 month only to be taken away by Dick to give Damian the suit – that damn Dick-, he careless about those other things, while Babs is busy with her story Jason try calming himself down, he wants to know where’s Tim. Jason asked Babs, of course.  Babs just give him a shrugs saying she doesn’t know which is total bullshit, but Jason didn’t ask again because Babs been asking a lot of hell about why Jason wants to know, why Jason is so upset about this when Jason tries to kill Tim before – trust Oracle to asks something like that nonchalantly- . Jason is tired as hell. He doesn’t bother answering Babs before running away back to his safe house and sleep the fuck away. The next two months, Jason patrols alone and avoids the Bats, turned off his comm and turned on his comm for Babs and first aid kit. And today. He meets Tim for the first time after 5 months._  
  



	4. Chapter 3 : Stay with you, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back. Sorry guys for the wait, I ran out of ideas and... well life happens. Enjoy!

\--Clocktower--

 

Dick sighs and lays back to the elevator wall, he knew he fucked up with Jason and Stephanie. Everything...it is fucked up.  
Tim. Who would have known that Tim and Jason can be best fri...end? Jason is really upset with Tim sudden departure, to the point he avoids Bats like plague. Stephanie... well Dick now realized he's in the wrong now, giving away Robin without consulting with Stephanie and look at the result, Stephanie avoids Dick like plague too, trying her hardest to not look, be in the same place & patrol together with Dick.

*ding*

 

"....Babs, can you pl-," Stephanie stops right away when she saw Dick at the elevator. "Fuck." Stephanie starts packing her things back to her bag and rushes to the elevator.

Dick eyes go wide before he shakes his head and tries to talk with Stephanie, "Stephanie, wait, please hear me out."

Stephanie didn't stop packing, going back to back Babs' room and living room. Babs confused by Stephanie abrupt silence, rolls herself to the living room, to see Dick looking dejected as a puppy.

"Steph? Where are you going? What about the case?"  Babs tore her eyes away for Dick to look at Stephanie, still packing something, everything she can to her bag.

"Forget it." Stephanie glares at her bag as it won't close no matter what Steph do with it.

Dick sighed before sitting down to the floor, still looking or pleading at Steph. Steph doesn't care. Staying too long at the same space with Dick is dangerous, especially with Steph hands full with something that can be thrown.

"Where are you going?"

"You guys can take care the case. Damian needs it more than me."

Dick drags his hand to his face. "Stephanie, please. I'm sorry about Robin, bu-,"

"I get it, Dick. You can stop now. Not that you wait that long to say you're sorry, I get it, you're busy and everything." Stephanie finally with a bag fully closed, answer without looking at Dick, walks to the elevator and get in. Steph looks at her shoes the whole time before the elevator's door close.

Dick groans and flops down to the floor, on his back.

"Why?"

Babs rolls besides Dick and bends down to rubs her hand to Dick's cheek. Dick leans to her touch.

"Give them time and."

"Space. But...it's been..." Dick closed his face with both of his hands. "Babs, can I help with Jason's case?"

Babs hummed before realizing she doesn't understand Dick's question, "What?"

"I visited Jason earlier, he finished his research on his case, with your help. And you know, maybe I can help him." Dick answers, peeking through his fingers.

"Uhmm. I think you have done enough. You meddling Jason's case won't help anything, Jason is going to be more upset with you if you trying to help." Babs answer thoughtfully. Hoping that Dick doesn't push any question anymore.

Dick sighs again, he getting older quicker than he thought. He's tired with being ignored by Jason and Stephanie.

 

\--Tim's room--

Tim bites his lower lip, phone on his hand, he wants to text Jason but... what should he say?

- _Hey, its T_ -, too tactless.

- _Its Tim, want another help?_ \- ugh, no.

Fuck. Tim decides to call Jason. _-_ _I miss his voice, already. Damn it, I'm going to be a sap in no time.-_

"Hello?" Jason answers after three phone rings and his voices rough, sleepy Jason. - _Oh, my god.-_

"Hey, it's Tim."

"Wh- Oh! Yeah yeah, what's up?" Tim heard clothes rustling, an "Ouch." and something that sounds like wood being moved.

"Uh Sorry, are you asleep? I can call you later."

"Huh no no wait, its okay Tim. I'm awake now, and uhh--,"

Tim chuckled, "Do you need any help with another case?"

"I don't have another case for now, other than the one you helped me before."

Tim is silence, disappointed that he can't help Jason in another way than researching and hacking for him, or maybe give Jason other evidence about his case. Being a 'freelance' sucks.

"Tim?"

"Oh um...okay then...Call me when you need something?"

"Yeah okay. I'm going patrol in a minute too, so yeah...umm."

Tim's eyes go wide, maybe he can convince Jason to let Tim be his backup. "Oh! Jason how about we patrol together, again? I can wear a domino or maybe hide or maybe you-"

"No."

"Why?" Tim pouts.

"Tim..." Jason sighed, its sound like static from the phone. "Don't tell me you forget that you hurt your ankle."

"Oh...Yeah..." Tim answers and sighs. "Okay. Bye Jason. Stay safe." Tim hangs up after Jason answers, "Bye."

 

 

\--Jason's safehouse--

Jason is...nervous. Tim's call caught him by surprise. And Tim asking to go patrol together, Jason wants it. But what will Jason answers to Tim? Yeah okay, today he has an excuse with Tim's already hurt ankle. But, what if, without the ankle, will Jason answer yes? No. Tim is absolutely lacking training now, former Tim, Robin Tim won't hurt his ankle just by getting spooked by some thugs. The question is, can Jason say no to Tim?

Jason thought mindlessly while his body doing the automatic motion with his suit, maybe Jason can help Tim with his training. Yes! But, Tim is better off staying away from 'this', Tim looks more alive? healthy? without the 'panda eyes' Tim used to have before.

 

Jason sighs as he finishes his suit and going out from his windows, the security getting put back on. Jason jumps.

 

\--Somewhere in Gotham, near Park Row--

Jason doesn't have any case going on now, well he has. But, the showtime is in three days, so normal patrol it is.

Two attempted rapes, done. Jason's perching next to some gargoyle, not his favorite, but today, this guy will do.

His mind goes back to his conversation from before with Tim, again. What will Jason do? Sure, Tim as his partner again, call him sappy or something, but Tim getting hurt, again, no. And this might be Jason's selfishness or whatever it is, Jason doesn't want the Bats to knew about Tim. Tim might be upset with the Bats now and said he doesn't want to meet them. Then why did Tim want to go patrol with Jason now? To meet the Bats or purely just for Jason? Jason sighs as his thought are shattered by glass crashing sound, no pun intended.

There's a robbery/assaults at you-know-who's house below the building that Jason is perched on, Jason circled the building from the rooftop to pinpoint the windows that been broken by the amateur/desperate robber.

"Found it," Jason whispered to himself. Two floors below, Jason rushes to the rooftop door, took the stairs to go to the room. The building itself is dark and empty, wait, no. There are two people, wearing black enough that they can hide in the shadow, armed with one gun shoulder holster. Guarding the doors or taking a smokes break.

Jason almost revealed himself, saved by his instinct to peek on the wall instead of walking right away. Distractions are needed. The good old tricks, coins. Jason pulls some changes from his pockets and throws it across, the robbers took notices of it because of the sound.

"Who is that?!" One of the robbers shout.

Jason rolls his eyes, stupid guys and their tendency to shout stupid questions. Like hell, someone's gonna answer "It's me!" at this kind of situations, maybe Jason did once. Hmm...

The robbers take caution steps to Jason's way. Jason's helmet detects the robbers uses knives in this situation. Good choice, for Jason. Jason fast as a ninja, slams his palms at one of the robber's forearm before the robber can scream, Jason knocked the guy down with a punch in the face. The other guy, stunned by the action, is about to scream too. Another punch in the face. Two down. Jason marches to the door they guarded. And he jumps.

"Don't." Tim voices from the comm.

Jason hisses, "Fuck. Tim!"

"Whoops, sorry." Tim chuckled. "Five armed guys in there and it's not a robbery. Safehouse, they're in the middle putting something from the floor, use the window."

"Roger." Jason complied, opening the window beside him, slowly. Its rusty and Jason isn't going to risk his position. Fire escape. Jason reaches the end of the fire escape and reaches the window, Jason peeked inside. Five guys, busy with the floor, no one guarding each side. Amateurs. Jason pulls out his handguns, still full. Jason didn't get to use them before.

Jason scoffed and announces, "I'm going in."

"Don't kill them, we need information."

Jason opens the windows, shoots five of them in the knees, fast. All of them goes down, clutching at their knees. He yanks the guy's hair, closest to him and shoves his gun to the guy's temple, center.

"What is it? And who?"

The guy glares and spits at Jason's helmet.

Tim scoffed before teasing Jason, "No wonder you use the helmet."

Jason hits the guy and lets him drop to the floor, going to his next victims.

Three of them tries to hit Jason, one lucky strike got him at his shoulder. Jason hisses but quickly hide it, dodges, punch, twist someone's hand, kick, punch and punch. Four down. One left.

The last one's eyes wide starts going backward as Jason walks to his side.

"Its White Dragon and please please please..." the guy rushes his words and pee himself.

Tim whistled while Jason punches the guy in the face.

"GCPD on their way."

Jason goes back to the window and about to jumps. He stops when he saw Tim on building across, camera at his hand, he's taking pictures of Jason. Tim's backpack slung on one of his shoulders. Jason grappled himself to Tim's side. Dragging Tim's biceps beside the rooftop door to hide them.

Jason goes down on his knee, hand sliding down to Tim's wrist. Tim goes down too.

"Why are you here?"

Tim didn't answer Jason, he changes the subject. "One of them hit you in the shoulder. And another White Dragon. That makes four. Yeah."

Jason takes off his helmet, domino on his eyes, let it down to the floor and raises his eyebrow at Tim.

Tim sighs and glares at Jason, "I'm bored. And it helps you, right?"

"Yes, thank you my personal oracle. Please enlighten me on how you are here and manages all of this."

Tim blushed, swallowed hard and stares at Jason's hand, fingers still circling Tim's wrist. "Follows your phone's signal. The building surveillance cameras still worked so... And I'm sorry, I hacked your helmet. I bought my laptop and well, my camera. There, you know it now."

Jason poked Tim's forehead fondly and chuckles, "You and your hacking. Hey, stop me if you don't feel the same." Jason caresses Tim cheek using his free hand, Tim leans to his touch, eyes meeting each other and Jason kiss him.

Tim's eyes go wide, freehand fists bunch in the front of Jason's jacket. Jason's tongue licks Tim's lips, asking for permission, Tim opens, Jason gladly took the invite and explores, Tim gave him a throaty moan. Jason growls happily when Tim pushes him back, Tim now straddling Jason, Jason's hand wrapped on his hips, still kissing. Backpack was forgotten. Tim pulls back to yanks his camera off his neck. Put it back down softly on the floor, Jason took his time nuzzling Tim's neck. Tim tangles his left hand to Jason's hair, right-hand goes back to fists Jason's front jacket. Done with the nuzzling, Jason pulls back, both of them out of breath, Tim peels Jason's domino slowly, teal eyes stares back at him.

"Wow," Jason whispered.

Tim chuckles and leans in to peck on Jason's lips. Jason leans his forehead with Tim's. They just stare at each other for a minute, before Jason clears his throat.

"Um...so, are we a thing now?"

"Do you want it?"

"Do you?"

"Yes." Tim answers and then chuckled before dropping his head to Jason's shoulder and melts while Jason tightens his grips on Tim's hip.

"I like it," Jason announces.

Tim hummed, "Hmm..."

"You being my Oracle? Or like...today?"

Tim pulls back and stares at Jason, "Really?"

Jason smiles, "Yeah. It's more safer."

Tim frowns, "No, I want to patrol again."

"No, you lack practices. Robin Tim, doesn't get spooked by some thugs."

"Then train me."

Jason swallows hard, "Do you want to meet the others?"

Tim's eyes go wide, "No, why are you asking that? Tra-."

"Tim, you want to go patrol, you're gonna meet the others sometimes or soon enough."

"No! It's for you. I mean, you've been reckless. This past months and patrolling in pairs are more...effective. But, yeah, the others..." Tim finishes his sentences with a sigh. "I want to help you, Jason." Tim's eyes stare at Jason's. "Please." Tim pleaded.

It's effective, how can Jason say no to Tim? He can't.

"Yeah okay. But- mmphf." Jason stops, Tim kiss him, hard.

They pull back, Jason's dizzy from all Tim's affection today, his cock is starting to get hard. - _Damn it._ -

"Tim-."

"I know, my main job, being your personal Oracle." Tim nods before continuing, "I don't want to meet the others, but I will go out when its dangerous enough that it needs both of us. Okay?"

"Okay, you read my mind, babybird. Now, let's get back. Hey, how did you come here?"

"Uber," Tim answers while packing his camera to his backpack and slinging his backpack.

Jason gives Tim an unimpressed look. Tim raises his eyebrow, "What?"

Jason shakes his head, put his helmet back and hugs Tim sideways, grapples away to Tim's house.

The GCPD is already in the middle of taking out the guys and both of them surprises themselves by not noticing the GCPD. They stare at each other before laughing.

 

Both of them arrived at Tim's room window, Tim takes off his security before sliding inside. Jason fidgets, not sure on how this is going. Tim grabs Jason's hand and pulls him inside. Tim pushes Jason, so Jason now sits on his bed, which is in the middle of his room.

"Your shoulder." Tim goes to his toilet to bring the first-aid-kit.

Jason slipped off his leather jacket and his suit. Tim is not okay, Jason, his boyfriend, now half naked in his bed. And Tim's house is empty, aside from him and Jason. How is this different from before, at the Clocktower? - _Easy, back then he's not your boyfriend.-_ Shit.

Jason smirked when he saw Tim flushes red down to his neck, maybe down to his body but Jason doesn't know, not with Tim still with his hoodie, "You're nervous, how cute."

Tim ignores Jason, busy himself with the first aid kit. Tim, between Jason's legs, tends to Jason's shoulder. Trying to not get distracted by Jason's hand around his hips. Jason tilts his head up to meet Tim's eyes.

"Stay." Tim orders.

Jason raises his eyebrow.

"No! I mean just stay tonight, you know...its dar-, wait. I mean uh..." Tim stutters, - _H_ _e wants to cuddle with Jason.-_

Tim stops and hides his face with both of his hands.

Jason laughs, "Okay. If you don't mind."

"Of course. Shower?"

"Together?"

"Oh my God." Jason burst laughing at Tim's face. Red as a tomato.

Jason stands up, before he gets into the toilet, Tim yanks Jason back to give Jason a loose shirt, which is absolutely not Tim's and a new boxer, which is not Tim's.

Jason gives Tim a questioning look for the 'pajamas'.

"It is Dick's."

Jason scowled at Tim, "What?"

"He stayed at Clocktower sometimes and I... well, grabbed it by mistake."

Jason hummed and get in the shower. Tim let out a nervous sigh, mind still circling around _Oh my god, Jason's my boyfriend now, Jason is in his shower, Jason is gonna stay the night at Tim's room and what should Tim wear for this sleepover/whatever it is._

Tim goes to another shower at his house, the one at the kitchen. Took five minutes to cleans himself. He decides to wear another loose t-shirt which he absolutely sure it is Dick's and a boxer. He fast walking back to his room after finishing his shower and Jason's sitting on Tim's bed drying his hair with a towel.

"So, what about Babs? While you don't want to meet the others, Babs is different?"

"Yeah, you can say that I'm a freelance informant kind of thing. I don't really interact much with Babs often, just sometimes." Tim finishes with a gasp. "She...set us up!"

"What?"

"When we met at the clocktower, before...did you met her?"

"Yeah, I did, she's about to go home, saying dinner with his dad."

"See, she knew you're there. Well, whatever." Tim crawled to his bed, face down his pillow.

Jason drops the towel and flops down to Tim's bed too. Tim turns around and smiles softly at Jason. Jason wraps his arms around Tim's middle, the night ends with them cuddles up to each other.

The next day, its pretty much a deja-vu breakfast scene for the both of them at the clocktower, minus the awkwardness and plus 30 minutes spent at Tim's house entrance making out or doing tonsil hockey with each other.

 

\--Three days later, White Dragons Warehouse/house, Gotham Factory Districts--

Based on what Jason and Tim's researches about Jason's case, which is how Crime Alley addicts are getting higher and violent more than usual? Jason did some asking between the prostitutes and bartenders as Red Hood.  
3 out of 7 peoples answers 'White Dragons' drugs are cheap.'

White Dragons' a.k.a Aaron Gozali, 2X years old. ~~Graduated~~ Dropped out from Gotham's Public School, second year of high school.  
3 illegal containers, from Ibiza, that free from taxes and other formal procedural for some imported shit, full of drugs are delivered to White Dragons' warehouse/house three days ago. How this guy can buy 3 containers full of drugs, hell if Jason knew. All he wants is arson the hell out of Aaron Gozali's house or maybe the guy itself.

Of course, Aaron Gozali now is rich enough to hire two bodyguards, muscled pack. Jason on his stomach, raising his binoculars to try and get a closer look for Tim.

"Red Robin is behind you," Tim whispered.

"Fuck," Jason whispered back.

"Hood, need a hand?" Red Robin, she doesn't put on her cowl, her hair ties into a ponytail, spoke, her voices are soft lacking her usual cheerfulness. Jason doesn't feel like spitting venom to her, anymore.

"No. I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Steph sighs, "Nothing, Nightwing is in the town. Nowhere is safe."

Jason chuckled, "You tell me. Seriously you look...lifeless."

"Wow new pick up line, hood?" Tim teases. Jason ignores him.

"Come on, let me help."

"Fine." Jason gives her the short story about Gozali. Stephs doesn't ask anything, just listen to him and nods.

They jump down. Steph first taking the surrounding.

"You're soft. To Steph."

"Jealous?" Jason teases. Tim ignores him.

Jason and Steph surprisingly works well together. Not smooth like Jason and Tim, just well for their first time working together. Both of them manages to knocks Gozali and his bodyguards down. The bodyguards did put some fights with them. The efforts counts though.

Tim whistled, "Well done. Drags the bodyguards out, they're clean enough. Grenade?" Jason now knew that Tim's different, he doesn't play with Bruce's rules anymore. Tim kills, using Jason or anyone. Jason doesn't mind, with or without Tim, he's gonna kill Gozali anyway.

"Yeah, grenade." Jason answers, forgetting Steph is near enough.

Steph raises his eyebrow, "What?"

"Don't tell her." Tim answers.

"Nothing." Jason answer quickly, "Hey, mind giving me a hand on the bodyguard?"

"Why?"

"Gonna burns the warehouse."

"What about the guy?"

Jason just shrugged and starts dragging the bodyguard. Steph looks concerned but she didn't ask anything.

"You're working with someone else. Who is it?" Steph asked while dragging the bodyguard.

"No one."

Steph side eyed Jason. Clearly not believing Jason's answer. Steph might not be the most accomplished detective at Bats' clan. But she's not that stupid.

"I'm going to drag the guy out too."

Jason clicked his tongue, "Don't touch him."

"No killing, Hood."

Even with the helmet, Steph knew Jason's glaring at her. Steph glares back.

"This is my case, Red Robin. In case you forget. You can go if you don't like my method."

"Then tell me who you're working with."

"It's not your business. And, seriously? You're threatening me with my own case?" Steph can't see it, but Jason rolls his eyes while answering her.

"It is Tim, right," Steph answers her question by herself, genius.

Jason and Tim's eyes go wide, Tim gasps softly. Jason freezes, hoping that he doesn't give away anything to Steph, gesture, breathing speed or whatever it is.

This is bad.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I'm finally finished this chapter. Finally. Almost changes the tag to explicit though. Some sexy time but, no. I will keep this one pure maybe, with some soft sexy times. 
> 
> See you!


	5. Chapter 4 : Red Robin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Steph, bonding time.

Jason shakes his head, trying to be cool. Jason fishes out one of the grenades. While Steph runs inside to drag the guy out. Jason rolls his eyes but spares Steph chance to help the guy, Jason pulls out the grenade's pin and tosses it inside.

Jason hears Tim clicked his tongue and sighed loudly. "I'm out. Good night, Jason."

"Night, babybird." Jason whispered and there's a click.

Steph finishes continue to stares at Jason. Jason knew Tim didn't call the fire department and the GCPD, Tim can be petty like that.

Jason isn't gonna risk meeting other bats, Steph is already a shock enough, what's with her 'almost found out about Tim' thing. He spins around only to get yanked back by Steph, "Let me meet Tim."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why do you think I have anything to do with Tim?"

"You're his partner."

"Yeah, and where's is he now? If you want to meet him, go. I'm sure _your dad_ knew where he is. What? Can't go home because of the Big Bird around?" Jason mocked.

Steph clenches her hands and glares hard to Jason, "I want to meet him."

Jason gives her an unimpressed look. And run.

Steph run after him too. Jason tries to zig-zag his way to confused Steph. But, Steph still manages to follow him. Jason finally lost Steph and ran to his safe house. Or so he thought.

"Found you," Steph said behind Jason, Jason spins around, gun on his hand. Steph has that Cheshire Cat's smile, which is really creepy and Gotham decides to spark lightning. With Jason's safehouse light still off, it just makes the smile creepier.

Jason let his gun down and sighed. Steph starts stripping out her suit, only her upper one. She has a tank top inside. Jason let her and goes to his bedroom to changes. Jason locks his door and dials Tim's number, his morning date with Tim..., Jason circles his room while waiting for Tim.

"Jason?" Tim's voice sound surprise.

"Tim, Steph is staying at my safehouse today, I don't think I can meet you tomorrow. And she... wants to meet you."

Tim sighs and whispers, "Why."

Jason's still pacing his room.

"I'm not ready, yet.”

“No pressure, babybird. See you later?”

"Yeah. Night, Jason.”

"Night, Babybird."

Jason strips out his suit and goes back to his living room. Steph is already on her pajamas and in the middle of rummaging Jason's kitchen.

"What're you doing?"

Steph closes Jason's cabinet, "You don't have food. I'm hungry."

Jason rolls his eyes and goes back to his bedroom. Steph runs and knocks on his door.

"Hey!! I'm hungry!!"

"I don't care!!"

"I'm your sister!!"

"You wish!!"

Then there's hard pounding from somewhere at Jason's bedroom, his neighbor. Whoops.

"Let's order a take out. Thai or Chinese?"

Jason answers, "Chinese. Beef and Broccoli."

Jason stays at his bedroom until he hears the deliveryman arrived. He settles at the small dining room.

Steph is silence, halfway on her food, Chicken Butter Rice, she asked, "How long?"

Jason ignores her. But, Steph gives him pleading eyes.

Jason sighs and glares at his food, "Look, Blondie. I don’t know why you think I’m working with Tim, I don’t even know where he is.”

“Then, who are you talking to before?” 

“What’re you talking about?” Jason raises his eyebrow.

”I knew you’re talking to someone else before about grenade.” Steph glares, she’s getting frustrated with Jason playing dumb.

”Do you believe it if I say my helmet have JARVIS on it? But, instead of Jarvis, I named it Grenade.” Jason deadpanned.

Steph snorted and sighed, “I don’t. Fine.”

* * *

Jason and Steph, ended up watching GOT for the rest of the night, with beers.

“I’m 19, Jason. It’s legal.”

Jason just rolled his eyes in response.

”Did you look for him?” Steph asked, eyes focused on the show.

”Yeah. No result.”

Steph sighed, “He turned off B’s tracker.”

Jason shrugged, “Why did you want to meet him?”

”I’m lonely, I want to talk about this shit to someone.”

”The Titans?”

”They’ve superpowers. They don’t understand.”

Jason hummed.

”Do you think if I try to maim Damian, Bruce will disown me?”

Jason snorted, “Yeah. Sure. If you survived the demon brat. Listen to me, Blondie, you should let go the Robin thing, you’ve your own identity, now. I understand you’re upset, believe me, it’s not worth it.”

”Wow, such wise advice from you. I’m shocked. So, you mean I should, you know, befriend with Damian? Like you and Tim?”

Jason shrugged, “I don’t know, do you want it?”

Steph shook her head, “No. I hate him, his verbal abuses are the worst.”

Jason hummed, “You didn’t tell me about Tim.”

Steph thinned her lips, “To be honest, I’m scared of you, before. You know, you didn’t really react well with Tim in the beginning and we never really met.”

”Fine, fair point. And, why are you telling me this? You know, you can talk to Babs.”

”I’m lonely, brother. And Babs...nah.” Steph dramatically leaned herself to Jason, Jason pushes her back. Steph laughed, “Let’s look for Tim.”

Jason’s eyes go wide, but he shooked his head right away, making his face neutral, “What? No."

Steph looked at him, surprised, "Why? I thought you want to meet him, too."

"Speak for yourself, Blondie. I gave up on him, I mean he left me without a word" - _Sorry, Tim. It's just an acting.-_

Steph sighed and sank down at Jason's couch, "Fine." Steph whispered.

Jason glanced at her for a moment before he leaves to his bedroom, Jason feels really bad for lying to Steph and proud that he managed to lie to a Bat. Steph leaves the next day in the morning, with "Thanks" note at Jason's fridge.

* * *

"...So, basically, she wanted to meet you." Jason pecked Tim's lips, the sixteenth times, yes, Tim is counting.

Both of them just finished sparring with Jason re-telling his encounter with Stephanie, laying side by side at Jason's bed. Jason's arms wrapped around Tim's waist, Tim curled with one hand resting at Jason's heart and one hand drawing random patterns at Jason's collarbone, shoulder, and arm.

Tim pursed his lips, "Okay... I'll think about it." Jason pecked his lips, again. Tim giggled, "You and Steph having sibling bonding time."

Jason groaned, "Nap?"

"In a minute," Tim curled closer to Jason's side, "I did some research about White Dragon's shipment, the shipping line CEO took his bribery, that's why his shipment always manages to skipped procedures, total 18 containers. They used their own private account, can't you believe it?"

Jason snorted in response and hummed.

"Do you want to take care of it? Or should I leave it to GCPD?"

"GCPD."

"Next, five children have been missing at Park Row, the possibility of child prostitution and human trafficking. From what I got by asking around the more than five have been missing, most of them aren't registered so I can't scan their face around the area and some of them that are registered, it's work in progress. What do you want to do?"

"Wait, you asked around, when?"

"These past weeks"

"Tim! What the hell, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just got solid evidence, Jason."

Jason sighed, "Jesus Christ."

"You're being over-dramatic."

Jason frowned and kissed Tim's forehead, "Shut up. And sleep. I need to patrol tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive.  
> Sorry for the wait.
> 
> twitter : @cmajo98


End file.
